Touched By A Strange Magic
by whimsical-wily-wandering-wind
Summary: Some poems about Marianne and the Bog King about some of their views or thoughts placed in a form of poems. There may be other characters that could be added, but for now it's Marianne and the Bog King.
1. Perspectives

Author's Note: Hello to all of those who've read my little stories and prompts. I'm back from a long hiatus and I'll be putting up poems rather than stories.

In any case, I got a few ideas from Strange Magic. It's not a bad movie but I guess I don't care if it's very clichéd in many ways. If you're not into romance, just don't watch it. If you're not into clichés, don't watch it. But if you're very curious to what it is, go ahead and satisfy your curiosity and be the judge of how the movie is. Many people have mixed opinions on it.

Since Strange Magic is based off loosely from "A Midsummer's Night Dream", I decided to write a Shakespearian sonnet. Given that it's not perfect or might not be as good, I did my best to formulate one.

This sonnet was inspired by the views of Marianne and the Bog King. This is basically what happens in the movie in a few words. Nothing big.

Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Magic. This poem was a mere inspiration based from the movie.

* * *

Irrefutable

Primrose petals pink like a cheek's soft blush.  
Love is gentle as it cradles hurt hearts,  
speaking of kindness and telling to hush.  
Helping, mending, sewing together parts.  
Selfish hands stab innocent hearts with blades;  
Rejection rip hearts from safe arms of "love"  
Old "love" withers and dies, buried by spades  
Internal rain falls as eyes gaze above.  
Walls raised to shield it from danger's cruel hand  
Distrust and worry cloud senses and mind  
against love, treasured by all in the land  
Love, however, heals scarred souls of all kind  
Pure love accepts, caresses, and protects,  
strengthening where the damaged heart connects

* * *

Author's note: One more thing, please tell me if this way is alright to read. If it isn't, I can just separate the lines to have more space in between.


	2. Resolve the Unresolved

Author's Note: The next sonnet that I made was based on the Bog King's thoughts on Marianne when he's spending time with her. I keep getting some things mixed up with my poems so I'll need to fix my author's notes at some points.

Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Magic.

* * *

Resolve the Unresolved

To care is to weaken and be exposed  
Eliminate the source 'til it's no more  
Repel the promises that are supposed,  
so shunned and hated to the cold, sad core  
But what is this new happiness? Feather  
feeling from one full of fire and known scorn,  
one that was damaged yet pulled together,  
as new and fresh like he had that was torn.  
Abandon it! Shun those feelings lest you  
wish to be broken in the same tempest,  
one that could ache far worse and burn bad too.  
Is it wise? Chase away who seems best?  
No, it can't be given up; just one chance  
to find that someone perfect for a dance


	3. The Winter of My Heart

Author's Note: For the this and the next poem, I decided to take a small break from writing a Shakespearean sonnet. This is in my preferred style when I write poetry.

This one is, once again, the Bog King's thoughts on love... before Marianne. Its best to be described as during the time he is heartbroken.

Disclaimer (if one is needed for poem): I do not own Strange Magic, George Lucas does.

* * *

The Winter of My Heart

Dreary winds bellow through ears,  
shaking and chilling tears.  
Shards rain upon the ground;  
my heart makes no sound

It claws, it burns, it punishes  
shattering, burying all my wishes.  
Summer warmth has dissipated  
as I stood, longed and waited

All I wanted was the potion  
to set my happiness in motion  
But no matter how eager or couth  
I couldn't take the truth.

Now my heart is forever frozen  
that was all I was rewarded; no token  
or treat of her sweet love  
when I freed the dove.

That is it; it's over and done.  
I looked for love but found none  
I scorn love's beckoning breath,  
since it lead my heart to death


	4. Blazing Brighter

Author's Note: Another poem posted. I'll be going back to writing in the style of a Shakespearean poem. If I have trouble writing one, I can just stick to the form that's easier for me.

This poem is about Marianne's come back. About how she managed to get over the guy who had the nerve to use her, and she bounced back. This was inspired by the scene where Marianne sings "Stronger" during the spring ball... or spring dance, whichever.

* * *

Blazing Brighter

How many words have you said,  
dedicating to our love that's now dead?  
Played my heart to wherever you tread  
but now I stand tall in my stead

Never will you know how I feel  
thinking that it was all real  
but only for power to steal  
you, however, cannot break the seal

Thinking to douse my flame in rain?  
I've survived the wretched pain  
My heart nor crown you will reign.  
Give up because it's all in vain

I have mended what was torn,  
what you abused and worn  
I rise as fresh as the morn'  
tall, bright, proud as I'm reborn

See the small, weak ember  
one you used and tried to dismember,  
leaving my heart in harsh December,  
blazing brighter than you remember.


	5. The Questions

Author's Note: This next sonnet is about Bog King's (Surprised? Obviously, you can tell which character I seem to favor here) thoughts after the fateful day. The title of the poem is self explanatory.

* * *

The Questions  
  
How can we judge feelings to be fake?  
Tell me, how could anything be proven real?  
Why should we put our own weakness at stake  
To reach, to grasp, to keep that desired feel?  
Had my desperation forged this figment?  
Something magical to create a lie  
for my selfish reasons of fulfilment  
the potion, a pitiful trick that I  
relied upon brought me down to my knees.  
A wound so deep that will not cease to bleed.  
There's no light; not even between the trees  
weak, frightened, rejecting the yearning need  
I was too blind and too eager to see  
that finding love was never meant to be


	6. The Scoundrel

Author's Note: I've been busy over the few weeks. I did forget for a while but now I remember.

I never really thought how many poems I'd put here but I think ten will suffice for this.

Alright. I attempted to make a poem that is not about the Bog King. Instead, we have Marianne and Roland. It is basically what happens in the beginning of the movie. But I have to say... This was kinda hard to make. My original intention was it to be about Roland but then Marianne came into the twist while I was writing it.

This poem is my least favorite out of all of the ones I have written so far.

* * *

The Scoundrel

Elegance is an admirable feature  
with good looks and flattery; breathlessly  
a perfect model, one like a teacher  
that guides students; words rush easily  
into willing ears but untrue to self.  
Underlying deception that controls  
blinding, tricking, lying. She makes herself  
believe it as the ball continues and rolls.  
It stops to find an ugly, wretched beast  
false pretenses brought to light; shock and hate  
flowing through her, consuming a great feast.  
Breaking what was fabricated as fate.  
From now on, I refuse to be a tool.  
Never will I be that awful cad's fool.


	7. The One (variation 1)

Author's Note: Alright. I decided to try something a little different with the next two poems. They'll both have the same name but with a different "story" to them. It's basically what happens in the movie so it's nothing new. First poem I'm putting here is about Dawn.

Writing a poem about another character is difficult for me when I can't emphasize how they feel in a certain situation. Dawn is a harder character for me to write a poem about because... she seems pretty carefree but cares about how she looks in front of guys. Not much can be said about her personality besides that she's flirtatious, naive, and conscientious about her appearance. This poem is a bit of a stretch on how Dawn felt until she realized she loved Sunny.

It's a small heads up if this poem doesn't seem very fitting though. Just saying.

* * *

The One (that was always here)

A necessity to achieve desires,  
born from heart's need for love never given  
or experienced. In search for tall spires,  
one that reached up and beyond the heaven  
but failing in finding beauty of each  
edifice I've seen. One by one, always  
losing interest. I near a tree, a peach  
that grew with time, where the breeze runs and plays  
in spring. I give a discontent sigh to  
myself. Wherever I went, nothing came  
where love thrived and pulled forever through.  
Then a thought occurred; I wasn't the same.  
"The tree! The tree! Everything is clear!  
Why search when it was never there but here?"


	8. The One (variation 2)

Author's Note: Here's the other poem. This one is about - no surprise - Marianne and the Bog King. It's another spin off of how the poem could be done.

To be honest, I jut got an idea to make two poems with similar names because Marianne and Dawn find someone they love with their own realizations. We all know how Marianne found someone she liked but Dawn's situation is under mere speculation for me.

* * *

The One (That Was Unexpected)

Cast out of the dream, I wandered about  
with a resentful view to my action.  
A lie so humiliating, my doubt  
disgusted by my conjured attraction.  
Enlightened by false affection and care,  
I build a wall to block out all horror.  
However, anxiety, power, wear  
them down like the raging, rushing water  
of a tsunami. A pulsing light lends  
me aid one day, a common sight to me.  
Hesitant I was for what tricks it rends  
but took it and saw a world grand to see.  
I have no qualms from this serenity.  
My heart belongs to him eternally.


	9. Inspiration from Sonnet 130

Author's Note: It's a been a long week and I've been meaning to post this poem but it kept slipping my mind. There hasn't been a lot of inspiration coming to me to make the last poem. Hopefully, it will be something good.

This one isn't too original but I decided to make the topic of the poem similar to William's Shakespeare's sonnet 130. I find the concept fitting because the movie kinda goes out of social norms. Shakespeare wrote poems about "the dark lady" who is not perceived as beautiful, as many poems during his time period would do. Women were always seen as beautiful and delicate but his poems were unconventional and didn't follow that sort of conception. Enjoy the poem and I hope you like it.

I couldn't think of a title for the poem so I just left it nameless.

* * *

My lover's composure is not dainty,  
and not as gentle as many I've seen.  
When we first met, I did not like her faintly  
because she was not attractive or keen.  
Her temper is untamed, wild, and free  
With her hair dull as redwood's bark at prime.  
She does not laugh an airy, fairy's glee  
Like princesses in blooming time.  
She isn't one to negotiate with speech;  
her actions shout her opinion clearly.  
Her heart isn't for the taking in reach,  
resisting against charm used cleverly.  
Our bond is not created by fiction;  
it is a realistic depiction.


	10. Tying All Ends

Author's Note: This is the final poem. Finally, I managed to get some ideas and put it down on paper. Of course, it's not really anything special. I think the title of the poem explains enough about the contents of the poem. Anyways, thank you for reading my poems and I really hope that you liked them. I'm not sure what I'll do next but I'll figure it out. I need to focus on my work before I start writing again.

* * *

Tying All Ends

Life is puzzling;  
full of twists and turns  
that it's troubling  
to survive the burns.

But the burns can heal  
and fade over time.  
Some think fate is a seal,  
locked in shame for the crime.

Deep gashes can be mended,  
sad frowns into smiles.  
The mind transcended  
beyond past failed trials.

Only time will tell  
and our actions decide  
whether all will be well  
or be swept by the tide

As for I, my life is a sweet summer.  
Joyous tears and sincere vows.  
We ignore the disapproval mutter  
and ignorant upset brows.

The moment was a blooming flower.  
We watched the doves pass us from above  
and cherished our special hour  
of everlasting unity and love.


End file.
